pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Silent Songbird
Yoponot (talk) 15:32, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Reply It mostly looks fine. Just that the headline is named "Anatomy", not "Physiology". Also, you don't need to insert those spaces in the headlines. Otherwise, it looks good, and keep that up. Energy ''X'' 16:59, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Actually we use the past tense for the biographies on the character, Pokémon etc. pages, so there was no need to change the tense. There is also no need to add the episode links into the biography as we use references for main characters and their Pokémon, rivals and their Pokémon, gym leaders and their Pokémon, pages that have game/anime/manga counterparts (there might be more but I can't recall them all right now). Lastly, we use the Pokémon names also plural (I believe that is it called), so Pancham will be correct when it is just one or multiple, no need for a s behind them. I have reverted your edit but feel free to edit the page again.--Lordranged7 (talk) 09:44, September 10, 2017 (UTC) I don't know why but when you preview your edit when it has tabbers involved, the tabbers disappear from your preview screen (but they do appear in your edit and afterwards). You are able to edit them though.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:36, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Edit Just a remainder - this edit; Poli is a nickname of Red's Poliwhirl. Also, you can shorten down from tackles to tackles. Otherwise, you are doing good and should continue on proofreading the articles. Energy ''X'' 16:39, September 18, 2017 (UTC) Name Er, on which list do you speak to? or the list on the right rail (Recent Wiki Activity)? Energy ''X'' 19:09, September 18, 2017 (UTC) Re:Templates Well, when the page has an image, you can remove the Missing Image template. When the article isn't a stub anymore, you can remove the stub template. Same for all that kind of sort templates (like the Empty one for example).--Lordranged7 (talk) 16:34, September 19, 2017 (UTC) :Odd, I saw your name on there. Maybe refreshing the window could help. Energy ''X'' 20:06, September 21, 2017 (UTC) ::Oh, that list. Well, you do see it is *this* week's contributors. You just need to wait out for the next week, and keep on editing. Energy ''X'' 09:00, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Images Do not copy images from Bulbapedia, that's not allowed.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:07, September 22, 2017 (UTC) It is that this one from Bulbapedia is very similair to this one, same for this one and this one. Those are just a few examples. The file pixels are even the same.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:23, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Alright then, sorry for the false accusation. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't copied since that is a common issue here.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:36, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Reply Basically, any image about the island is welcome, I say. Energy ''X'' 15:49, September 22, 2017 (UTC) :Oh, and yeah, when uploading an image, please categorize it and write a short description. Images can be categorized something like Category:RSE Location Images (for Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald locations). Energy ''X'' 16:01, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Reply I'll try to. Just please point out where I have to turn that off, since Discord is new for me to do. Energy ''X'' 12:59, October 3, 2017 (UTC) Image Before uploading the image, please change the file name. Also, mind to categorize your images; the latest one can be placed under Category:Kanto characters manga images Energy ''X'' 18:58, October 3, 2017 (UTC) :Good, I see that's better. Just mind to use the é letter when writing "Pokémon". You can simply copy the letter and paste it. Energy ''X'' 18:25, October 5, 2017 (UTC) ::Or Alt+130, that's what I use every single time. PokémonGamer 18:39, October 5, 2017 (UTC) Reply Well, that could be arranged. But the main thing to know is to simply save space. You do remember that I changed the template so the article wouldn't be too long in height. And, also important is the thing to separate the images from games, manga, anime etc. If you have a better suggestion, I am listening. Energy ''X'' 10:57, October 5, 2017 (UTC) Image When cutting a manga image, please cut it, well, properly. That Staravia image should've been cut down to one panel, not four. Also, it is recommended to use this source for images, since they have the ones with best quality around. Energy ''X'' 12:27, October 6, 2017 (UTC) :You can also scan them yourself if you know how to get a high quality one, in case any manga aspect of the franchise is released but is not yet on that site. PokémonGamer 13:04, October 6, 2017 (UTC) "/type/-type Pokémon" categories are reserved for articles only, not files. Also, the other category is more reserved for images placed on the episode articles. Instead, use this category. So if a Pokémon appears in "Adventures in Orange Islands", place "Category:Season 2 Pokémon" etc. Energy ''X'' 19:57, October 6, 2017 (UTC) Bot Made a separate account for bot. Do I have your approval for it? Energy ''X'' 21:17, October 6, 2017 (UTC) Occupation Yeah, go on. Energy ''X'' 10:08, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Reply Pippi's English name is Clefairy. PokémonGamer 13:19, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Edit I have moved the image to Ryu Tendo name (without "-0"). Also, uncertain what you wanted to do with those categories; you can simply go to the file page, and press edit to remove categories and add new ones, like this. Energy ''X'' 18:40, October 7, 2017 (UTC) :I'm re-watching the episode SM044 on Hulu to see if Kaki's Bakugames really appears in it. (the Pippi scene occurs at 16:50 on the Hulu version) Anyways, the exact verbatim dialogue that I heard Lilie say at that point in the episode is 「ピッピをピクシーに進化させていただことあったでしょう。」, saying that Pippi would evolve into Pixy (in English, Clefairy --> Clefable). Any fansubs that say otherwise are lying. PokémonGamer 21:33, October 7, 2017 (UTC) ::I know, I'm just deleting the page since it was decided to no longer use separate pages for galleries. PokémonGamer 09:52, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Reply He doesn't have anything anymore in his contributions, so I don't know which deleted images are his, but I will keep an eye on the user. Thanks for informing me.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:25, October 8, 2017 (UTC) 誰だ? / WTP segment uploads Make sure when uploading an image it doesn't include fansubs in it. The torrent sites (which are what western fans use to download the Japanese version of the show, since they have no idea of any of the legal methods of watching it) have episodes without the fansub text in them. To obtain the episodes legally in HD (if you're concerned about obtaining them legally), you can subscribe to the Japanese Amazon Prime service, which has the episodes in any series, and that's the only way I can think of besides Hulu and Netflix, which have only select few episodes of the latest series and 20 episodes of the original one. PokémonGamer 23:55, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Edit Just a reminder, sometimes multiple Pokémon use a move, hence why it states "Murkrow fly off" rather than "Murkrow flies off". Because "Murkrows" is an incorrect writing style, we use "Murkrow". Same goes for all other Pokémon. Energy ''X'' 17:31, October 13, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, I noticed that. Thanks for notifying me. Silent Songbird (talk) 17:33, October 13, 2017 (UTC)